It is well known that cement kiln dust has, in the past, involved substantial disposal expense. By the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,891, there has been proposed a highly advantageous method of processing waste cement kiln dust to make a soil treatment composition, for reuse in cement manufacture, and others. Applicant herein has provided a unique combination and arrangement of components for practicing said patented method.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents in the field:
______________________________________ PATENTEE U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Gentaz 3,555,133 Adams et al. 3,630,713 Herchenbach 4,162,922 Cohen 4,173,487 Duessner 4,248,641 ______________________________________
While these prior patents are concerned with mixing and pelletizing, there is no suggestion of applicant's combination and arrangement of components, nor of the reaction chamber construction and associated parts.